


learning curve

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, the theme is: russian films and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: “i don’t understand this,” dougie murmurs softly. his lips are dangerously close to brushing against the shell of andrei’s ear. if andrei moves any closer, maybe.
Relationships: Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	learning curve

dougie comes over too early. like, way too early. like andrei was in the middle of picking out the right cologne to spray on early.

“i still have to get ready, doogie,” andrei doesn’t whine.

dougie snorts. “you said 2.”

“don’t you know,” andrei says as he lets dougie inside his home, “that means 2:30.”

“oops,” dougie says without even sounding apologetic at all. 

“but hey, you show up on time for our museum dates,” dougie points out after it falls silent. andrei knows that he doesn’t  _ actually  _ mean real dates, just another word for the hangouts that they have. it still makes him blush stupidly nonetheless. 

_ of _ course, andrei is always on time whenever dougie invited him out to ‘history museum and chill’ — as sepe refers to it, following an ice cream run. it was time alone that he got with dougie in a place he found interesting. it’s maybe why andrei was so drawn to dougie in the beginning, he’s different from the average hockey dude and he’s not ashamed about it at  _ all _ . 

when he actually got to know dougie, his interests weren’t boring, they were fascinating, for andrei who barely paid attention in school he loves the little extra lessons he can get now and then. plus, it’s time spent with dougie.

“let me get ready,” andrei changes the subject. 

andrei doesn’t take long, of course not, and when he gets get out his room he spots dougie in the kitchen, already making putting the ready to make popcorn in the microwave. dougie has been over a couple of enough times for andrei to whine at him -- sometimes even pout, to fetch him something from andrei’s kitchen, with andrei lazily giving him directions on how to maneuver around said kitchen.

he’s not sure why his mind drifts to the idea of dougie making himself a coffee in andrei’s kitchen first thing in the morning, but he does. maybe andrei would sneak up behind him to give him a good morning kiss and--no. andrei feels his face go hot, and swiftly turns away from the direction of his open concept kitchen and decides to get himself settled into the couch and find something to watch on his television.

“i don’t understand this,” dougie murmured softly. his lips are dangerously close to brushing against the shell of andrei’s ear. if andrei moves any closer, maybe. 

but he’s comfortable where he’s at, he’s leaning back into dougie’s chest and they’re watching some russian movie that andrei found on demand. it’s definitely new, in the past couple of weeks they’ve turned just hanging out and watching a movie they’re genuinely interested in to maybe andrei using it as an excuse for dougie to come over so they can ‘accidentally’ drift toward each other 

“shh,” andrei hushes dougie. “just listen.”

dougie’s voice is full of amusement when he asks, “how can i listen if i don’t know how to speak russian?”

“is how you learn,” andrei doesn’t budge. he knows his argument is solid enough.

“at least put some subtitles on,” dougie’s voice is low again, and andrei feels dougie’s fingertips trailing across the patch of skin exposed from andrei’s shirt riding up his hips. andrei’s breath hitches, but he stays completely still, as not to give dougie the wrong idea. he  _ definitely _ wants this. he wants to feel dougie’s fingers moving across his torso, pressing and squeezing his waist. if andrei straddled him right now, then dougie’s hands would settle firmly on either side of his waist and they could  _ really _ get something started.

“you think i learn english from subtitles?” andrei giggles mostly to himself. he doesn’t think a simple north american like dougie would be able to handle the intense lessons of english he was forced to go through. 

“can’t learn from this,” dougie says. “i’m more of a dependent learner.”

andrei pauses. “explain?”

“i’d prefer if you teach me,” dougie says. 

“oh,” andrei is suddenly breathless. he  _ could  _ help dougie with russian. maybe dougie could come over and andrei could definitely teach him how to say a couple of words. maybe he can teach dougie to say little things to impress zhenya when he flies down for christmas in a couple of weeks. 

“is that a yes?” dougie asks.

“what do you want to learn?” andrei asks.

dougie hums. “how do i say, ‘andrei is weird’.”

andrei rolls his eyes. “not going to teach you, that.”

“why not?” suddenly dougie’s other hand is placed on the other side of andrei’s hip and he squeezes momentarily, as if to add emphasis to his question.

“it’s mean,” andrei says. “and not true.”

“not too sure about that,” dougie teases for good measure. 

andrei finally gets back into the movie. he finally gets a glimpse of what the plot is supposed to be -- the story of a couple navigating through their struggling relationship. the solution is apparently cheating, though, which andrei doesn’t think is really a solution, but each to their own.

“hey,” dougie says again. 

“hey,” andrei says.

“can i ask you how to say something else in russian?” dougie asks.

“sure.” 

“how do i say, ‘i want to kiss you’?” dougie asks, with no wavering in his voice, like he’d planned this.

andrei freezes, because he definitely didn’t. he hopes dougie misses how shaky his voice sounds as he responds. “oh. it’s, ‘ _ ya khochu potselovat' tebya _ ’.”

dougie repeats it, horribly, but he does so, and poses it in a way like he’s asking a question. andrei can’t help the soft ‘yes’ that escapes him. he almost thinks that dougie misses it, until dougie’s eyes are only looking at andrei’s lips and going to lean in. andrei can’t wait for dougie to slowly or charmingly lean in for the kiss, he presses their lips together before anyone can change their mind. 

it’s better than the last time, and andrei is pretty sure it’s already lasted longer than the last time of about 2.4 seconds, and dougie’s grip does tighten on andrei’s waist. it’s a stupidly languid kiss that has andrei unable to form any coherent thoughts after dougie slips his tongue past andrei’s parted lips. dougie moves one hand from where it was to andrei’s jaw, gently holding it as if andrei might shatter or something.

andrei doesn’t really enjoy that, but he’s sure he’s got plenty of opportunities to tell dougie that he can definitely handle whatever dougie gives him. the kiss is slow and sweet and kind of the first kiss so, andrei just lets it ride out for now.

until suddenly there’s a knock at andrei’s front door. 

dougie doesn’t immediately disentangle and distance himself three metres like he did last time older marty came bursting into a seemingly empty training facility. he leaves his hand at andrei’s sides though but looks at him expectantly. 

“why did you stop?” andrei asks dumboy

“did you forget someone was coming over?”

“no,” andrei frowns. he isn’t sure who it could be.

“i think you did, babe,” dougie says in a light tone. “our faithful teammate warren foegle was supposed to come over and destroy you in 2k.”

andrei does remember this. he makes move to get up from the couch, “whatever, babe.” the word feels weird and unfamiliar in his mouth, but it’s something andrei is inclined to getting used to. 

when he gets to the door, warren gives him a funny look.

“you good?” warren asks.

“yes?” andrei gives warren a funny look right back.

“your face is all red,” warren pokes at andrei’s cheek. andrei doesn’t bother to bat his hand away. 

“i’m just—“

“you and doug have another pillow fight?” foegs ask. 

“ _ no _ ,” andrei rolls his eyes. “we aren’t sebastian and tuevo.”

“yeah, but you’re close,” warren argues.

andrei isn’t going to entertain this conversation any longer, he tells warren that dougie is in the living room and to go get himself settled.

dougie, unfairly, had time to dust whatever evidence that he spent the better half of two hours with andrei pressed into his chest and almost in his lap. he waves innocently at warren.

warren still looks suspiciously at dougie. “what were you guys watching?” 

andrei blinks. the title had something to do with friendship or whatnot. “i’m not sure.”

“it’s called fidelity,” dougie answers at the same time.

andrei whips his head around to look at dougie. “how do you know?”

“i googled russian movies that came out in 2019,” dougie shrugs. “the description matched what was happening on tv.”

“looks pretty sexual,” warren comments.

“had to cover the poor kid’s eyes,” dougie jokes and andrei shoves at dougie’s chest before he can even finish his joke. andrei gives a finger to foegs who’s still laughing as if dougie had told the funniest joke ever. he’s more mature than the both of them combined, thank you very much.

andrei settles in between dougie and warren. maybe he’s seated a little closer dougie than warren, and at a certain point he loses on purpose so that it’s dougie and warren playing against each other and andrei can lean against dougie’s shoulder while warren is too busy trying not to lose by forty points.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :)
> 
> twt:[@land0fpromise](http://twitter.com/land0fpromise)


End file.
